Jean Grey/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Don't get up or I'll make you dance!" *boss "I'm not giving you a second thought!" *boss "Just be glad I'm in a nice mood." *boss "Just like the Professor taught us." *boss "The Professor would be proud." *boss "Ugh, I must strained my brain on that one." *boss "You know, I could've rearranged your face. Literally." *boss "Your mind will recover. Eventually." *item "Right where I thought it would be." *full "I've no idea where to put that." *full "Maybe I'll come back for this." *full "That's too much for me to carry." *new powers (nervously) "I hope I can master this power!" *new powers "Time to enhance my thinking." *up "I control the power. It doesn't control me." *up "More power can be dangerous." *up "The Professor would be proud of me." *up (in faltering voice) "I can feel my power rising!" *health "I didn't plan for this..." *health (weakly) "Must hold myself together!" *health "Noo, I can't fail now!" *skill "I hope I can master this power." *skill "Time to enhance my thinking." *of spirit (painfully) "A moment, please!" *of spirit "Can't... focus!" *of spirit (weakly) "I may felt my limit..." *of spirit "Need to gather my thoughts..." *Revived "Ahh, you can't keep an X-man down." *summoned "Doesn't take a mind-reader to see that you need my help." *summoned "Don't worry, I can keep the power under control... I think." *summoned (agitated) "Enough practice, I'm ready for action!" *summoned "Excellent, I'll take it from here!" *summoned "I'm here to put your mind at ease." *summoned "Need a little brainpower?" *summoned "Somebody call for a telepath?" *summoned "Somehow I knew I'd see action today!" *summoned "Ready for a battle of wits?" Story *[[Magneto]] "Don't feel bad, Magneto, I've had a lot of practice beating you." *[[Wizard]] "Give it up, Wizard, your mind is an open book to me." *[[Bullseye]] "Throw something at me, Bullseye, and you'll get it right back!" *[[Doctor Doom]] "That armor can't protect your mind!" *[[Mister Sinister]] (crossly) "Sinister, your butchery ends today!" *[[Rhino]] "Wow, Rhino DOES only think abot running." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "Sounds like we off to Latveria then." *[[Tablet of Life and Time]] "I think you just messed with wrong mutant." *[[The Tablet Chase]] "I don't beleive Kingpin will give us the tablet, but I'd hate to disappoint Professor." *Hydra Outpost (painfully) "I can hear the thoughts of the captive agents!" *Kingpin's Collection "Now that looks like where you'd keep a mystical tablet." *Landing Pad (nervously) "I sense tremendous chaos in this place." *Lowtown, Wretched Slum, Base Sewers "I can feel them... so many minds in pain!" *MGH Factory "I'm tempted to mindwipe every single one of you!" *Sinister Lab (agitated) "I can sense Bishop's thoughts! He's trapped here somewhere!" *Suspicious Campsite, Doomstadt "I sense anger here. Anger and... pain." *The Hood's Hideout "Now, now, you didn't really think you can hide from a psychic?" *[[Bullseye]] "I guess I can think faster than you can throw." *[[Green Goblin]] (lamentably) "Such an unstable mind.. I almost feel sorry for him." *[[Doom's Lethal Legion]] "More villians to find? Good, I was almost getting bored." *[[Infestation Most Vile]] "Calling this situation inhuman doesn't even begin to cover it!" *[[Purification Crusade]] "Professor, you know me, you didn't even have to ask!" *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "You may not be an X-Man, Fury, but you're still one of the good guys. I'm in." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] (uneasily) "A new weapon for killing mutants? I don't like the sound of that." *[[The Eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] "If half of what Logan told me about the Hand is true... this might be interesting trip." *[[The Kingpin Falls]] "Feels good to come clean, doesn't it?" Character Specific * "Cap, I really didn't met anyone, whose imagination was in black and white." * "Cap, your mind is so clean, it squeaks." * "Oh, Peter, under that metal skin you just a big softie." * "Just like the danger room, Scott. You set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down." * (fondly) "Oh, Scott, I've been thinking about you too." * (snicker) "Scott, wanna catch up a movie after we beat the bad guys?" * (softly) "Scott, you know you're always on my mind." * "What's the plan, Scott?" * "No, Deadpool, I will not read your mind. Not after last time." * "Move your eyes off my boyfriend, Emma, or I'll move them for you." * (mockingly) "You know, Emma, I can read minds with my clothes ON." * "Gambit, does your mind just LIVE in a gutter?" * "Kurt, have you and Logan got into trouble AGAIN?" * "The outlook always seems clear with you around, Storm." * "I don't need telepathy to see what's on your mind, Logan." * "I know that look, Logan. Have you been fighting again?" * (angrily) "Logan, don't even think about... uh, too late." * (stern) "Logan, personal space. Don't make me enforce it." * "Your healing factor is good, Logan, but some scars can't be healed." Battle *"Aand, fall down." *Dinosaurs "Mm, reptile brain." *Serpent-Men, Mutates "No matter what the shape, there's still a brain inside." *"And stay down!" *"And that was a gentle push!" *"And who's next?" *"Aww, headache?" *"Aww, need an aspirine?" *"Back off!" *"Better think again." *"Did you all learn something there?" *"DON'T make me mad!" *"Don't mess with a redhead." *"Don't mess with mutants!" *"Don't think I'm sorry." *"Fall down already!" *"Gave you a piece of my mind!" *"Give up yet?" *"Hold that thought!" *"I bet that hurt." *"I can take out twice that many!" *"I have more where that came from!" *"I hope your friends paid attention." *"I knew that would work." *"I'm tougher than I look!" *"I thought you might fall down." *"I've been practicing." *"Plenty more where that came from." *"Psyche!" *"Pushover." *(nervously) "Stay in control, Jean." *"That could've gone worse for you." *"That's another TKO, telekinetic knockout!" *"That's telekinesis at work." *(ironically) "That won't slow me down." *"Think fast!" *"Think twice next time." *"Time for your nap!" *"Took YOU down!" *"Too slow!" *"Yeah, that worked." *"You need a better plan." *"You're outthought and outfought." *"Your mind is no threat to me." Property Damage *(sigh) "I hate when things get messy." *"I hope nobody needed that." *"I prefer minimal property damage." *"My apologies." *"Sorry about that!" *"That was a demonstration." *"Well, it WAS in a way." Waiting *"All this power... and nowhere to point it!" *"Finally, a chance to clear our heads." *"Honestly? This still beats grading papers at the mansion." *"*sigh* I don't get enough of these quiet moments." *"It is time to act!" *"This reminds of the infinite void of space!" Heroes Roster Category:Quotes Category:Jean Grey